1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media receiving unit for receiving printed media (sheets of paper) discharged from a printer, a copying machine, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, recorded media (printed papers) discharged from a printing machine such as a printer and a copying machine are accumulated with the printing thereon facing upward in a receiver of a media receiving unit disposed under the printing machine.
This method is advantageous when monitoring whether or not the printing conditions of the papers are proper, but is disadvantageous in that papers which have been printed sequentially are piled up in a reversed sequence in the receiver.
To overcome this disadvantage, some prior art mechanisms have been proposed by which the sequence of papers discharged from the printing machine is reversed. These prior art mechanisms, however, cannot effect this reversal of the paper at a low cost. Therefore, there is still required the provision of a compact mechanism which will properly effect the reversal of papers at a low cost.